Loophole
by CyberD
Summary: Companion to A Name of My Own. Ami feels a little guilty, but why? Does her pen pal know? Can he help her?


**LOOPHOLE**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own Sailor Moon. Sorry to disappoint. **

**A big shout out to VENUS SMURF!!!! I wouldn't have been able to get Ami's grammar right by myself. **

**( I don't have an IQ of 300 like Mercury…sigh it would have made physics a lot easier…)**

**Also, this goes along with A Name Of My Own. You don't have to read that to understand this but it will go along and finally tie into the final story. **

* * *

**KingoftheNorth**: you're sick?

_Mercury_: Kind of. It's a rash.

**KingoftheNorth**: a rash? You've gone to school with the flu but you're staying home

because of a rash?

_Mercury_: It's not an ordinary rash.

**KingoftheNorth**: oh?

_Mercury_: Don't do that!

**KingoftheNorth**: do what?

_Mercury_: You know what.

**KingoftheNorth**: indulge me.

_Mercury_: It makes me feel like I have to explain myself.

**KingoftheNorth**: it shouldn't

**KingoftheNorth**: unless you really do want to explain yourself.

_Mercury_: You psych majors are all the same.

**KingoftheNorth**: i'm waiting.

Ami looked at the envelop. She had tossed it in the trash can as soon as she entered her room. Unfortunately she did not have the best of aim. The result: the envelop, defiantly sitting on her floor just inches away from her Ami glared at the thing, wishing she had Rei's power so she could make it spontaneously combust or something. It didn't, of course, but the quiet ping of her computer turned her thoughts to other things.

**KingoftheNorth**: still waiting. You didn't die did you? That would be very bad.For me at least. I mean, it's Friday so no school for me, but I'm also off work. I'm counting on you to keep me sane!

Ami laughed at his rambling. He was a student at a university in Germany that she was going to attend after she graduated. They had met at a school sponsored chat night. It was designed so that prosperous students could talk to current students.

It was strange though. Ami never really could talk with guys. For some reason it made her feel guilty, like she was betraying someone's trust in her. She didn't feel that with him though. And the thought both frightened and calmed her. Ami sighed; she would tell him the embarrassing truth.

_Mercury:_ No, I'm not dead and I don't plan on dying any time soon.

**KingoftheNorth**: That's good. I have yet to meet my lovely companion in person. It would be horrible if the first time I saw your face was in the obituaries.

_Mercury: _Do you want to hear the story or not?

**KingoftheNorth**: sorry. Please continue.

Ami sighed. He had a horrible habit of getting off track, and it seemed to be rubbing off on her!

_Mercury: _When I get one of those abominations I always end up with a rash. I don't know why. And I feel horrible! It's not a sick, unhealthy horrible though. It's almost like

a guilty feeling.

**KingoftheNorth**: Interesting. But what are these 'abominations'?

_Mercury_: um…love letters.

**KingoftheNorth**: must be your subconscious feelings coming out. Ever made a promise to always love someone and only them? Maybe you feel guilty for even thinking about other

guys?

_Mercury_: maybe… and maybe you should stop analyzing me and help me find a way to stop getting love letters at all. I've already gone through so many notebooks already trying to come up with a plan.

**KingoftheNorth**: tell them you have a boyfriend already.

_Mercury_: And when they ask about him?

**KingoftheNorth**: he's overseas.

_Mercury_: And….?

**KingoftheNorth**: what else do you need to tell them?

_Mercury_: More than that! You don't know how scary my friends can be. You don't know how scary they can be. Minako has ways of finding things out! Things that are suppose to be nonexistent.

**KingoftheNorth**: LOL! Sounds terrifying. Does she have a hit list too?

_Mercury_: No. Back to my problem.

**KingoftheNorth**: ok. So tell them that it's me.

Ami shifted in her seat. This was unexpected. Not that she even knew what she expected, but still…

_Mercury_: I don't even know your name yet.

**KingoftheNorth**: oh, its zander. And what should I call the lovely Lady of Mercury?

_Mercury_: Ami.

**KingoftheNorth**: it's settled then. But you need to go now.

_Mercury_: What? Why?

**KingoftheNorth**: go to school Ami. You'll be fine. You can still make it in time. Bye.

Ami signed off and got ready for school. She didn't know why she trusted him, only that she did. She would be fine, because she didn't have to feel guilty anymore. She would be fine, because she had a friend who would back her out of anything till she found _him. _The one she promised to wait for. Ami smiled a content and happy smile as she walked into the classroom. She was late, but still she smiled.

A couple thousand miles away in Germany Zander smiled to himself. Her name was Ami in this life time. She hadn't changed at all, and he was glad about that. She was still the self-doubting princess of Mercury that he'd once known. And he was still her knight in shinning armor who gave her that bit of confidence to truly shine. Zander was satisfied with his work, with finding this loophole in his punishment. He wasn't supposed to talk with her but Zander would never let her go on feeling guilty for no reason at all. And he'd missed her, of course, which is why he'd spent so many years looking for her screen name. He just happened to be tricked into doing the online chat with the school and paired up with her. Now if only he was this lucky in finding Endymion and the others… Zander smiled. She was happy, he knew, so he was happy. He was also late for class.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I dunno who should be next? Rei or Mako-chan? how about I let you guys decide, hum? LOL! Ok tell me who you want to read about next. Also, ideas for their insecurities would be nice. You know Minako had her thing with failure, Ami feels guilty... Its up to you all! **


End file.
